De Amores y Sueños
by KainPhoenix117
Summary: Una historia llena de sueños, amores, alegrias y tristezas  Pd: Naruto y todos aquellos personajes relacionados con el manga del mismo nombre pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es una obra de ficcion
1. Chapter 1

Aclaracion: Naruto y todos los personajes relacionados con el manga Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto  
>Advertencia: Universo Alterno<p>

Capitulo 1

Un Nuevo Comienzo

Era de mañana, su primer día en la universidad…. ¡Y ya iba retrasado!

-¡Rayos! No debí acostarme tan tarde.- Pensó Naruto Uzumaki, un joven de 17 años que se preparaba para iniciar una nueva fase de su vida en la prestigiosa Universidad de Konoha.

-¡Naruto! El desayuno está listo.- Le gritó su madre, una pelirroja con ojos de fuego pero amable llamada Kushina Uzumaki. -Rápido se te hará tarde para tu primer día.-

-Ya lo sé mama.- tomo el desayuno rápidamente y se dispuso a salir.-Nos vemos mamá.-

Corriendo rápidamente se dirigió a la estación de autobuses para tomar el que lo llevaría a su destino; cuando de repente se tropezó con alguien. -¡Ouch! ¡Ey, fíjate por donde caminas!

-¡Eso mismo te digo idiota!-Dijo la otra persona con una voz familiar, una voz que había escuchado por muchos años.

-¿Sasuke teme? ¿Eres tú?-Dijo Naruto.

-¿Dobe? ¡Hmph! Con razón, deberías estar pendiente de por dónde vas.- dijo el pelinegro disimulando una leve sonrisa al volver a ver a su amigo de la infancia.

-Como siempre, de mal genio teme-Dijo el rubio-¿Por cierto a dónde vas?

-A la Universidad de Konoha por supuesto-Dijo el Uchiha

-¿¡Eh!-Se sorprendió Naruto-¡¿vas a asistir a mi Universidad?

-¿Tú universidad? ¡Hmph! ¡No eres el dueño baka! Además yo estudiaré Ingeniería Civil, cosa que no creo que tu cerebro soporte-Se burlaba el pelinegro mientras caminaban juntos camino a la estación de buses.

-¡Ja! ¿Eso crees? ¡Pues yo estudiare Ingeniería Mecánica teme y seré el mejor ingeniero mecánico de todos!- Decía el rubio con esa sonrisa y confianza que lo caracterizaba desde pequeño.

Naruto y Sasuke habían sido amigos desde que eran niños, habían estado juntos desde el kínder hasta la secundaria, y al parecer en la Universidad no sería la excepción. Eran amigos que a pesar de que aparentemente se trataban mal, se querían como hermanos.

Y así llegaron juntos a la Universidad De Konoha

-Buenos días, mis queridos nuevos estudiantes- dijo una bella rubia por el micrófono –Soy la Rectora de la universidad, mi nombre es Tsunade Senju y hoy les doy la bienvenida a esta, su universidad, la universidad donde iniciaran su viaje al éxito…-

Naruto no le prestaba atención al discurso, solo miraba a su alrededor viendo que chicas lindas habría en la zona -Jujuju vamos a ver que encontramos por aquí- .

Cuando de repente miro a alguien muy familiar… alguien que le estremeció el corazón…..- ¿¡Es ella!- Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a esa figura que le parecía familiar, _"¿Pelo rosado?... tiene que ser ella"_, pensó Naruto mientras se acercaba –¿S…Sakura-chan?- cuando sintió que lo jalaron. – ¡Ey tonto! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ya anunciaron los salones de inducciones, vamos!- le dijo Sasuke.

-Si…- Asintió el rubio antes de girar su cabeza para ver si era real lo que había visto, pero ya no estaba ahí -¡Rayos! Debo de haberlo imaginado

-Nos toca en la zona de Ingeniería, Salón xxx- Decía Sasuke mientras el rubio pensaba en lo que había visto hasta que por fin se encontraron con la puerta del salón de inducciones- Aquí es baka, entremos

-Ok, entremos- Dijo Naruto aun un poco pensativo

Al entrar encontraron a una gran cantidad de personas de entre los cuales Sasuke y Naruto reconocieron a tres viejos amigos- ¡Kiba! ¡Neji! ¡Shikamaru! ¡Tiempos sin verlos!- Dijo el rubio

-Ahí viene el problemático- Decía Shikamaru con su pose de aburrido.

-¡Ey! ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! Tiempos sin verlos chicos- Se alegro Kiba.

-¡Kiba! ¿Ya te deshiciste del perro pulgoso ese que tenias?- Dijo Naruto con mirada picara.

-¡El pulgoso aquí eres tu tarado!- Le respondió el Inuzuka enojado.

-Uchiha Sasuke, tiempo sin verte- Decía Neji Hyuga, un viejo amigo y rival.

-Hyuga Neji, lo mismo digo- Contesto Sasuke.

-Buenos días a todos- Dijo un joven mientras entraba al salón de clases -tomen asiento por favor, Mi nombre es Iruka Umino, soy profesor de Ciencias Aplicadas Básicas de esta universidad y hoy seré quien les de la clase de inducción, pero primero me gustaría que algunos de ustedes se presentaran debidamente, como por ejemplo….- miro a Naruto -¡Tu! El rubio de ahí- Señaló a Naruto.

-¿Yo?...emm no creo que...- Replicaba el rubio

-¡Sí! Tu ven no te de pena- Sonreía el profesor mientras Naruto se levantaba de su asiento y se colocaba en frente de todos. Respiro calmadamente y dijo:

-¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y seré el mejor ingeniero mecánico de todos!- Gritó mientras algunos quedaban sorprendidos por la energía característica del chico, otros se burlaban de su anuncio tan "infantil" como lo veían.

-Hmph… ese tonto nunca cambia- Dijo Sasuke.

-Bien hecho, tienes la energía muchacho- Le dijo Iruka-Sensei -Ahora es tu turno- Señaló a Sasuke.

-De Acuerdo, lo haré rápido- Se levanto el Uchiha provocando las miradas de varias chicas del salón, tal y como lo hacía en la secundaria -Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y estudio Ingeniería Civil.

Varias chicas suspiraron como si vieran a un actor de cine frente a sus ojos mientras el pelinegro volvía a su sitio.

Y así todos y cada uno de los estudiantes se presentaba…

-Mi nombre es Aburame Shino…

-Me llamo Ino Yamanaka…

-Mi…nombre es… Hyuga Hinata- dijo una tímida chica que se acerco a regañadientes a presentarse ante todos.

-Me llamo Akimichi Choji…

-Mi nombre es Ten-Ten…

-¡El mío es Rock Lee! ¡Osú!

-Mi nombre es Sai.

Hasta que todos y cada uno dijeron sus nombres y sus carreras.

Cuando de repente se escucho una voz afuera del salón -Disculpe… ¿puedo entrar?

- Si claro- Dijo Iruka-Sensei -Entra.

Y una chica de pelo rosado como las flores de cerezo entró al aula de clases, dejando atónito a Naruto y sorprendiendo a Sasuke y sus viejos amigos del colegio.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, un placer conocerlos.

-Sakura-chan…- Dijo Naruto recordándola, como su amor no correspondido de la secundaria.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaracion: Naruto y todos los personajes relacionados con el manga Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto  
>Advertencia: Universo Alterno<p>

Capitulo 2

La historia tras la historia

-Sakura-chan…- Dijo Naruto para sí.

-Naruto… - Sasuke miró al sorprendido y triste rubio- ¿Estás bien?

Naruto no decía nada, se encontraba recordando aquel pasado con la pelo rosado….

_Flashback_

_-"Hola Sakura-chan… -Dijo el rubio en ese entonces de 16 años- ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Hola Naruto, bien y ¿tú?-Dijo algo incomoda Sakura._

_-¡Bien! Este…. Quería saber si tu… te gustaría-Dijo Naruto poniéndose nervioso- Salir conmi… _

_-Lo siento Naruto tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos luego-Interrumpió Sakura para salirse de esa situación._

_Si… claro-Se entristeció el pobre chico._

_-¿Otra vez intentándolo dobe? ¿Cuántas veces van en este mes, 3?-Le decía Sasuke._

_-¡¿PODRÍAS NO METERTE EN ESTO! ¡PORQUE TE LO JURO QUE TE RAJO LA CARA!-Naruto entro en estado de euforia y rabia._

_-¡Hey! Cálmate, solo te decía eso para que de una vez entiendas lo patético que te ves al humillarte ante ella solo por una cita. Y no solo te ha hecho quedar como un tonto hoy, cada vez que intentas decirle algo te deja como un árbol. Entiéndelo-Dijo el pelinegro preocupado por su amigo._

_-¡Ja! Lo dice el casanova de la escuela, el chico que hace suspirar a todas las chicas…-Dijo Naruto algo triste y enojado- Incluso a Sakura-chan…"_

_Fin Flashback_

-¡Despierta baka!-Le gritó Sasuke- Y empieza a copiar lo que el profesor dice.

-Si…-Dijo la boca de Naruto mientras su mente se encontraba en otro lado, su pasado.

_Flashback_

"_Mientras volvían de otra victoria del equipo de futbol, Naruto y Sasuke caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela en busca de los camerinos cuando de repente se encontraron con el grupo de porristas, entre las cuales se encontraba Sakura._

_-¡Dios! Hay viene otra vez ese chico Naruto pero veo que esta bien acompañado-Dijo pícaramente la pelo rosado._

_-Naruto, ahí está Sakura-Dijo Sasuke en cuanto notó la presencia de la chica- Por favor no se te ocurra…. –Vio como Naruto se dirigía tontamente hacia ella sin escucharlo._

_-Idiota…-Susurró._

_-¡Hola Sakura-chan!-Sonrió el rubio._

_-Y aquí esta, es que no te cansas ¿verdad? ¡Entiéndelo! ¡NO QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO!-Dijo Sakura sin compasión mientras le rompía el corazón al chico Uzumaki._

_Naruto se quedo perplejo, no entendía como una persona fuera así de cruel con los sentimientos de alguien y sobretodo que fuera ella quien le decía esas palabras. Ella, la chica que había sido su amor platónico desde que la vio entrar al salón de clases cuando estaba en 9no grado de secundaria._

_-¡Basta!-Interrumpió Uchiha- ¿No tienes corazón Haruno? ¡Eres tan fastidiosa y egoísta!_

_Sakura se sorprendió de las palabras del pelinegro, el chico por el cual ella suspiraba y quien era el protagonista de sus sueños de adolescente, y sobre todo le dolía que la viera y pensara de ella de esa forma._

_-Destruyendo los sentimientos de los demás… no vales la pena-Dijo Sasuke mientras se iba con un Naruto que solo miraba el suelo como si en él se encontraran los restos de su corazón._

_-¿Estás bien dobe?-Le dijo el Uchiha al rubio._

_-Si-Se limitó a responder Naruto mientras pensaba- '¿Qué hice mal?'"_

_Fin Flashback_

-Tontos recuerdos-Susurró el rubio mientras se apuraba a escribir lo que el profesor decía y observaba de reojo esos ojos verdes que en el pasado lo hipnotizaban tanto y que en el presente seguían teniendo un efecto cautivante en él.

Pasaron las horas y por fin era tiempo de salir de clases e irse cada uno a sus respectivos hogares.

Sasuke y Neiji hablaban cada uno de cómo les había ido en todo ese tiempo sin verse.

-Ósea que esa chica Hyuga que estaba en el salón hoy, ¿es tu prima? -Se sorprendió el Uchiha- Pues… vaya que es bonita.

-Así es… ¡NO INTENTES NADA EXTRAÑO UCHIHA!-Recalcó en eso ultimo el chico de los ojos claros.

Shikamaru y un chico de la clase llamado Akimichi Choji hablaban como si se conocieran de antaño.

-¿Y cómo está tu padre? ¿Sigue comiendo como loco?-Decía Shikamaru a su viejo amigo de la infancia.

-Si-Fue lo único que se pudo entender de las palabras de Choji mientras comía un paquete de frituras, lo que era un habito en él.

Mientras tanto Naruto aún pensaba en el recuerdo de aquella persona que rompió su corazón hace tiempo.

-Hmph… ese tonto sigue pensando en ella-Miró Sasuke a su amigo cuando, invocada por sus palabras, ella apareció frente a un pensante Naruto.

-Hola… Naruto-Kun… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?-Dijo Sakura.


End file.
